


You Can Be the Boss, Daddy

by Black_Burrie



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Sex, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Power bottom Stephen, Pre-Powers, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Sugar baby Stephen Strange, Top Tony, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Burrie/pseuds/Black_Burrie
Summary: Med school student (27 years old) Stephen Strange meets Sugar daddy (33 years old) Tony StarkI know I tagged this as pre-powers AU but I have no idea how old they would be in 2005. What is this timeline, I’m just going with the flow aksjsjs
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	You Can Be the Boss, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Song title by Lana Del Rey, You Can Be The Boss
> 
> No beta because I don’t know what it is and I’m too scared to ask at this point 🥺
> 
> Literally sugar daddy AU’s are so perfect for Ironstrange, I’m a little upset that there’s barely any content for it
> 
> Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me that Stephen Vincent Strange does not have a daddy kink

“Stephen, I’m not sure if this is a good idea.” Christine said as she watched him try on his new watch from his previous date. 

“You’ve had no problem with me going on dates with sugar daddies before, why the doubt now?” 

“Potential sugar daddies,” She pointed out. “And you rejected every single one of them. How many are we on now? Five? What makes you think this guy would be any different?” 

“I rejected them because we didn’t connect Christine, that’s how human relationships work. Besides, his profile says he’s a CEO of a multimillionaire company.” Stephen looks at himself in the mirror one last time. 

“So it’s the money.” She sighs and jumps off his bed and follows him to the door.

“Absolutely, you know residency won’t pay for med school tuition.” 

Christine shrugged and they waited for the elevator. “Sure, but if you reject this one, you’re no longer allowed to complain about your tuition again.” 

Stephen laughs and they wait in comfortable silence as the elevator brings them down to the parking lot. “Promise me to call once your date is done?” She asked. 

“So you can have him for yourself?” 

Christine playfully shoved him, but his cheeky smile remained.

“Absolutely. Or maybe it’s because I don’t want to find out that you’ve been killed in a hotel room and someone gets your organs for a transplant.” She kissed his cheek goodbye and Stephen started his car.

//

Stephen parked his car in the private parking lot of the Rose bar, immediately looking out of place amongst the Mercedes and Porsches. He checked his watch. He was a couple of minutes early, which gave him plenty of time to fiddle with his hair a little bit before confidently stepping out of the car.

The bar was just as high class as the previous bars he’s been to with previous sugar daddies. The majority of the patrons were sugar daddies on dates with their younger partner, which gave some solidarity and comfort to Stephen. 

There was one lone man drinking bourbon on the rocks, who looked similar to the profile picture of the multimillionaire CEO.

“Mr. Stark.” Stephen sat right next to him and slid his hand to almost touch the mogul’s hand. 

“Stephen Strange, a pleasure. Please, call me Tony,” He purred lowly and kissed his hand. “Can this lovely man get a drink? What would you like sweetheart? You look like a Sex on the Beach.” 

“Not until the second date Tony. I’ll take an old fashion.” Stephen smirked. “Classy. I suppose that means you’ve been in this game for a while.” Tony remarks and takes a long sip of his drink. 

“Hardly, most of them were a waste of my time.” 

“Couldn’t afford to pay your med school bills?” Tony raised his brows. “That, among other things. Most wouldn’t understand that I’m not their submissive pet, for example.” Stephen scoffs. 

“That’s good to hear. I wouldn’t mind being your bottom now and then.”

The neurosurgeon laughed. “Not every day I hear a powerful man admit that he likes to bottom now and then.” “What can I say? I’m confident in my masculinity, Doctor.” Tony purred lowly again. A shiver ran down Stephen’s spine and his face started to heat up.

He cleared his throat to distract his budding arousal. “Not quite yet. I just started my residency this fall. I’m just a glorified physician assistant.” Stephen sighed and took a long sip of his drink. 

“Perhaps you’d be interested in working for Stark Industries?” 

“I don't understand how my expertise will help you in your weapons-making.” 

“I wanted to branch out for Stark Industries. Add a research team to study prosthetics for military vets, and perhaps the public. Of course, we’ll need someone with knowledge in the nervous system,” Tony explained. 

Stephen hummed and he took another long sip. “I’m flattered that you’re interested in my field, but I will have to decline. I went to med school to be a surgeon, I have no interest in being a researcher for a weapons company no less.” 

Tony shrugged in response. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I’m a futurist, but that means I tend to ignore the present.” 

“I suppose we should talk about our arrangement. I mostly work in LA, but I come to New York often for business trips. How do weekends twice a week sound to you? In return, I’ll send you $10,000 monthly.” Tony offered. 

That was the most generous offer Stephen had ever gotten and it helped that Tony was handsome and just as snarky as him. 

“I would love that.” He agreed. Tony gave him the biggest smile, which looked like relief and excitement. 

Tony inched a little closer to Stephen, their faces both barely pink. A loud shout interrupted the moment, as they both watched a drunk asshole raising his voice at the poor bartender. “Perhaps I should escort you to your car.” Tony whispered lowly and left a $100 tip under his glass

Stephen nodded and hooked his arm around him as they walked in comfortable silence to the private parking lot.

“It’s a shame that our date was cut a little short, but I’m looking forward to this arrangement, Doctor Strange.”

Tony handed Stephen an envelope of $2000. “It’s to thank you for your time.” 

“Thank you, Tony. Uhm… May I kiss you?” Stephen was feeling a bit embarrassed, he never felt nervous to ask for a kiss before.

Tony smiled kindly at him, sensing his sugar baby’s nervousness in his tone and his goatee briefly brushed on Stephen’s lips, making it ticklish and sensitive. Tony’s lips were soft, but the kiss was firm, driving Stephen mad with desire.

There was a brief silence between them once Tony parted his lips, before reading the neurosurgeon’s hungry eyes. This time, he kissed Stephen with more force, letting his hands wander on his back. Stephen opened his mouth slightly, allowing Tony to slip in tongue.

Tony’s hands moved from his back to his hair and he tugged at it lightly, letting Stephen baring his neck. He peppered his soft skin with kisses, before sucking on it. “Mmm.” A small moan came from Stephen’s vocal cords, involuntary. Tony stopped temporarily to admire the blooming hickey on his pale skin.

“Come back to my place?” Tony asked and Stephen nodded his head fervently. The mogul led him to his car and called Happy to drop off Stephen’s car back at his apartment. Stephen looked in the car mirror to see the love mark on his neck. He would need to wear a turtleneck tomorrow.

Stephen pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Christine that he won’t be coming home tonight. His breath hitched when he felt Tony’s hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his half-hard cock.

“Is this ok?” He asked and Stephen nodded. 

The sexual tension in the air was intoxicating and the ride to his place felt like hours. 

Tony talked throughout the entire car ride, not acknowledging Stephen’s erection at all. He was interested in Stephen’s medical career, despite not being an expert in neuroscience, he was a quick learner and a brilliant man. 

Perhaps it was the arousal talking, but Stephen started to get turned on by having intellectual conversations with Tony, something his previous dates had no interests over. 

It was exhilarating. Stephen felt like he was valued for his mind, not just his body and young face. 

And every single minor bump had Tony’s hand slid closer to Stephen’s dick.

Once they got out of the car and into the elevator of Tony’s penthouse, Stephen grabbed Tony by the head and kissed him passionately. 

Tony drew Stephen even closer until their crotches were rubbing against each other. Tony pulled on his hair again, sucking on a new patch of skin, eliciting moans from the neurosurgeon. 

“Tony…. I need to ask you, are you clean?” 

“Yeah, I’m clean sweetheart. Are you?” The engineer pulled away for a brief moment but continued to grind on Stephen. 

“Mmm… yes, I am.” 

The elevator dinged and opened up the doors to his penthouse. Stephen took a second to admire the floor to ceiling windows and modern interior, before being led to the bedroom. 

Tony kissed him as soon as the doors closed and gently guided him to bed. Stephen sat on top of Tony’s lap and started to undo his and his sugar daddy’s shirt buttons. 

He shucked off both of their suit jackets and dress shirts onto the floor, while Tony was busy peppering kisses on Stephen’s exposed skin and unbuttoning his pants.

He slipped his hand into Stephen’s pants and palmed his erection through the underwear. Stephen responded by biting his shoulder lightly and moaning softly. 

“God, you’re beautiful sweetheart. And you’re mine,” Tony growled possessively and slipped Stephen’s dick out from his underwear. “On your back.”

He immediately stopped straddling Tony and lied down on the plush mattress. The engineer pulled down the rest of Stephen’s clothing and tossed it with the button-up shirts and jackets.

“I want to make you feel good baby. I want to take care of you. How does that sound?” He asked. 

“I would like that Mr. Stark.” Stephen purred, his deep voice thick with lust. Tony grinned and kissed him, before lowering his head onto Stephen’s cock. 

He immediately gasped and grabbed the bed sheets to avoid bucking his hips. Tony’s lips were slightly chapped from making out and his tongue felt coarse. 

“Fuck! Tony…”

He responded by dragging his tongue from the base of Stephen’s cock to the tip, licking off the precome forming. “What is it, baby? Tell me what you need.”

Stephen felt like his brain was short-circuiting. “I… need you. I need to…” He was getting frustrated and embarrassed to ask.

“Come on baby, I need you to say it.” Tony smirked and he stroked him, making Stephen whimper. “Please fuck me, Tony.” He whined.

“Good boy.” Tony kissed him and leaned towards his bedside drawer to bring out a bottle of lube. He squirted a good amount on his fingers and pressed it at the doctor’s entrance. His finger barely touches Stephen’s prostate.

“More…” He demanded and swallowed his moan as Tony inserted another finger to scissor him open. The engineer unzips his pants with one hand and starts to stroke himself. 

“You feel so tight, sweetheart. Relax, I got you.” Tony coaxed Stephen to loosen his muscles, as he added another finger. 

“Mmm… Ready Stephen?” Tony asked. “Yes, fuck. I want you so bad.” Stephen leaned in to kiss him as he pulled out his fingers.

Stephen pulled down the rest of Tony’s clothing and switched places, to straddle him again. He lubed up his sugar daddy’s cock and he hesitated.

He’s never gone this far with a man before. He explored his sexuality when he first started college, but it’s always been quick handjobs and the occasional fingering with random guys at parties. 

“Stephen? Hey sweetheart, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Tony said. “No, I want to do this… I’m just-“ He cut himself off. 

Does he want to admit he’s a virgin to his sugar daddy? His ego wouldn’t allow it. “...You’re just really big.”

“Hey, it’s ok if you want to stop, there’s no shame in quitting in the middle of-“ Stephen shut him up with a kiss. “I want to do this. I want you. If… that’s alright with you?” He whispered. Tony gently smiled and nodded. 

Stephen positioned himself to Tony’s cock and lowered himself into his stretched hole. He sucked in air through his teeth and felt himself feeling fuller. The slow-burning pain of being stretched out lingered for a second until Tony hit Stephen’s prostate. 

“Fuck… you’re so tight Stephen.” Tony moaned loudly. Stephen whimpered in response and started to move his hips. 

He starts slow but quickens his pace once the pleasure outweighed the pain. Tony strokes Stephen off, while he continues to move up and down in a steady rhythm.

“Fuck you feel so good baby, you’re so good.” Tony praised him, turning Stephen on even more. “Ah! Tony, I’m not gonna last long.”

“Me neither sweetheart, come for me.” Tony commanded. Stephen’s pace started to get irregular until he came on Tony’s hands. 

He was over sensitive, but he kept moving his hips to coax the engineer to cum inside him. Tony’s breaths started to become more labored and the grip on Stephen’s hips tightened. 

He bucked his hips and cried out, releasing his seed inside Stephen. Stephen whimpered at the oversensitivity and the feeling of being full. He pulls out and collapses on the bed next to Tony.

“You did so well today for your first time Stephen.” Tony put his hand on his exhausted sugar baby’s cheek. Stephen responded by groaning. “Was I that obvious?”

He laughed and nodded. “I’ll run us a bath so you can clean up.” 

“Only if you join me.”

“Of course baby, I’ll give you the best aftercare in the world.”

//

Stephen woke up, confused as to why his bed felt so much softer and bigger until the events of last night came back to him. Tony wasn’t in bed with him and a glance at the clock indicated it was only 8:00.

“Good morning Dr. Strange.” He gasped at the sudden voice coming from the ceiling and the curtains being drawn automatically. 

“My apologies, Doctor, for startling you. My name is J.A.R.V.I.S and I’m Mr. Stark’s AI. Sir wanted me to inform you as soon as you were up, that he had an urgent meeting he quoted, “urgently did not want to go.” There is breakfast still hot for you on the kitchen island and Happy will escort you back to your place once you’re finished.”

Stephen looked around and found his clothes neatly folded up on the bedside drawer along with a hastily written business card. 

“You know what to do.” Was written on the card, along with Tony’s phone number. He flipped the card and more was written out. “Check your suit pockets, I left you a new watch to thank you for last night.”

After digging around in his suit pockets, Stephen pulled out a sleek Jaeger-LeCoultre watch. He immediately fit it on his wrist to admire it, before getting dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m so rusty at smut and dialogue writing aksjsnnabsbsb 
> 
> Also I had the sudden urge to write top Stephen pole dancing hmmmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
